


What Drinking Games can do for you.

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Probably underage drinking because you fools only allow people to drink with 21), A lot - Freeform, A lot of them - Freeform, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon got ignored, Comforting Magnus Bane, Cuddles, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, I wrote them have nice things, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Paris Honeymoon, So Does Magnus Bane, Social Anxiety, Truth or Dare, Wedding, You're Welcome, ish, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: "Never have I ever wanted to marry someone." Izzy called out then and by now no one was surprised the Magnus drank. Alec took a sip to and Magnus sat up straight."What?" He asked."Well the easy answer would be that you literally crashed my wedding…" Alec said."The easy answer?" Magnus asked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just wanted to write Alec playing a drinking game and it kind of got away from me...  
> (I'm not too sure about the rating... it may deserve an explicit - I've written a lot of Malec smut in the last few months and I forget when I skipped the sexy times and when I didn't)  
> Edit: ^ It seems I misremembered and there are indeed no sexy times in this. Thank you to Guest User Honey for pointing that out... I apologise for this misrating.

It's ridiculous really, their group consists of three immortal beings, two of those currently casually sipping a bloody Mary, and four people whose job is to literally slay demons and they were playing truth or dare off an app on Simon's phone. Alec didn't know how he'd been pulled into this but he supposed it had something to do with the third immortal being that was currently leaning on his shoulder.

"Alec, you've chosen truth for the past three turns it's a dare now!" Simon read off his phone and Alec sighed. "Your dare is to kiss the prettiest girl in the room!" 

"Oh why did it have to say girl." Magnus pouted.

"What you wanna see Alec kiss me?" Jace asked back and Magnus glared at the blond. 

"You wish." Alec just said. "Does it specify lips?" Alec asked Simon who shook his head, probably because he wanted to avoid his girlfriend kissing Alec. Alec nodded and simply leaned the short way to press a kiss to Izzy's cheek.

"You wound me." Clary said and Izzy chuckled.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled and Clary just shook her head at him with a smile. 

"It's okay, as long as the straight guys are into me" She said. 

"Well if present company alone is considered, fifty percent is a nice score." Magnus said and Clary raised a brow at him. 

"two out of three is fifty percent now?" Jace asked and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I may not be straight but I am attracted to women too." Magnus just said. "But as I've known Clary since she was a child that would just be weird." 

"Alright, moving on." Simon said. "Magnus, truth or dare?" He asked. 

"Truth." Magnus said. Simon nodded.

"Oh this should be interesting. Who is the most attractive person that you have met in your entire life." Simon read. Magnus didn't even wait a second to answer.

"Alexander Lightwood." He said.

"Suck up." Jace mumbled. 

"Are you sad because he's the second person here who doesn't think you're the prettiest?" Izzy asked with a mocking grin. 

"Shut up, Iz." Jace said. 

"Really, though?" Alec asked then, feeling his cheeks getting quite hot. "Out of… all of them?" He asked. 

"Without the shadow of a doubt, my dear." Magnus said, stretching to kiss Alec. 

 

It was about twenty minutes later that they had moved on to never have I ever, this time from Izzy's phone and as it was pretty late they had set it to explicit. 

"Never have I ever had sex with more that two people at the same time." Izzy said and her mouth fell open as Magnus gave a twist of his hand to refill his glass and took a sip. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Isabelle, I'm several centuries old. I would love to hear a scenario your phone can come up with that I haven't done." Magnus said simply.

"You raise a valid point, moving on." She said, tapping her screen. "Never have I ever come untouched." Izzy said. Magnus took a sip and then stared at Alec. 

"Drink, you dirty liar." Magnus said. 

"No, you-" Alec started

"Magic doesn't count, Lightwood." Magnus said and Alec blushed before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Interesting." Izzy grinned. "Never have I ever slept with someone I didn't love. Oh no." Izzy sighed. 

"Serves you right." Alec mumbled as everyone except he and Raphael took a sip of their drink.

"Oh heads up this one's worth a shot!" Izzy said before tapping her screen again. "Never have I ever had sex in public. Hands up, Magnus I take it you can summon some… let's go with tequila?" She asked and Magnus nodded and then raised a brow as none of their company raised their hand.

"You are so unentertaining." Magnus mumbled and summoned two shots. Alec took one of them without a word and tossing it back.

"Holy shit, brother dear, I didn't expect that." Izzy said. 

"I think none of us did." Jace said. 

"What did you expect? The missionary in the bedroom with the lights out? I've been in a relationship with Magnus Bane for almost a year." Alec said. 

"He has a point." Simon said. 

"Don't blame it all on me, darling." Magnus said with a wink. 

"Never have I ever been cheated on." Izzy continued and Magnus licked his lips, downing the rest of his Martini. 

"That was definitely more than one sip." Clary pointed out. 

"Happened more than once." Magnus answered and Alec grabbed his hand, pulling it to his lips.  
�"She's done hurting you for good." Alec mumbled and Magnus just cuddled closer into his boyfriend, Alec's arm moving from Magnus' shoulder to his waist.

"I know." Magnus said, twisting his neck to press a kiss to Alec's deflect rune.

"Never have I ever wanted to marry someone." Izzy called out then and by now no one was surprised the Magnus drank. Alec took a sip to and Magnus sat up straight.

"What?" He asked.

"Well the easy answer would be that you literally crashed my wedding…" Alec said.  
�"The easy answer?" Magnus asked. Alec swallowed and looked around the group before meeting Magnus' eyes again.

"I never really wanted to marry Lydia." He said.

"So you drank because-" Magnus trailed off. Alec looked down at his glass and nodded. He suddenly found himself being pressed down onto the couch with an arm full of warlock. Magnus' lips on his and his tongue ravaging Alec's mouth.

"Hey, we're still here!" Jace called. Magnus looked up at him when he needed to breathe. 

"Change that fact." Magnus said and Jace raised a brow. "I think I just got engaged. Do you really want to witness what's about to happen?" He asked and Simon was the first to jump up and leave. The other shadowhunters and Raphael followed and Magnus turned back to Alec, leaning down to kiss him again, less overjoyed more passionate than before. 

"Really?" Alec asked, raising his hands to frame Magnus' face. 

"Yes." Magnus said. 

"We've not even been together for a year-" Alec started.

"I don't care." Magnus said. "I don't think I could imagine a life without you anymore." Magnus said. "I want you, and I want you as my husband." 

"Sounds good to me." Alec said with a smile and pulled Magnus into a kiss. "Who would have thought playing never have I ever would turn out so good." Alec mumbled against his lips and Magnus chuckled. 

 

"So… how do mundane weddings work? Or do warlocks have a special ceremony?" Alec asked.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Well we can't really do a shadowhunter wedding as that would include runeing you." Alec said. 

"Maybe we could do that… I'll have to do some research." Magnus said.

"How- you need at least part angel blood and I'm not even sure that seelies can be runed." Alec said. Magnus looked up at him.

"The demon who- my father was a fallen angel." Magnus said. "It might be possible that I won't even feel pain. Like I said, I'll have to do some research. As for warlock traditions… there is a bond, like a weaker version of the parabatai but it is only possible when both parties have magic." Alec nodded.

"Mundane ceremonies have a beauty to them as well. Both parties swear their love before god and promise to love each other and cherish each other until death parts them regardless of what happens before that… most of the times these days the couple write their own version of those promises.

"That sounds beautiful." Alec said and Magnus smiled at him. 

"But only if I'm sure that I couldn't stand a rune." Magnus said and Alec nodded.

"I would prefer a normal marriage… well normal to me anyway." Alec said.

"You know the mundanes also have the tradition of engagement rings..." Magnus said after a few quiet moments.

"Yes?" Alec asked and Magnus licked his lips. He got up to get one of his rings. It was big but not obnoxiously so and it had a beautiful golden stone embedded into it. 

"Now I know you're more of a black type but Caterina gave me this because she said it made her think of me... It's also enchanted to protect its wearer." Magnus said, settling back onto the bed next to Alec. "I want you to have it." He added and Alec smiled.

"It does look like your eyes." Alec said softly, letting Magnus put the ring on his left ring finger. "Thank you. Don't you need an engagement ring as well?" 

"it's usually the one that is proposed to that wears the ring... But in our case that's not clear. So- Oh I know what." Magnus smiled and waved his hand over Alec's an exact copy of the ring Alec was wearing appearing in his palm except that the gem was exactly the colour of Alec's eyes.

"I like that." Alec said with a soft smile and lifted his hand to put the ring on Magnus' finger. 

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus said and Alec's smile became a little brighter. 

I love you too." He answered and pulled Magnus into a kiss.

 

Alec was practically tackled by Izzy once he was back in the institute the next morning… well the next day.

"Tell me everything." Izzy said, her eyes bright. Alec shrugged. 

"Magnus is doing research if he can withstand a wedding rune and if he comes up empty we're gonna have a mundane ceremony." Alec said and Izzy literally jumped on the spot. 

"Oh that's wonderful! My big brother's getting married and I get to throw you an actual bachelor's party! Oh this is going to be so good, mom is going to explode." Izzy rambled and Alec swallowed. He hadn't thought about what his parents would said. 

"Well, mom has been almost kind to Magnus." Alec said mostly to convince himself that it wouldn't be that bad. 

"You can't convince anything that she'll be mad about her eldest not giving her any shadowhunter babies." Izzy said and Alec raised a brow at her.  
�"She must have realised that a long time ago." Alec said and Izzy just shook her head. 

"I don't think she gave up hope that you'd eventually marry a woman." Izzy said.

"I guess I'll have to eat the bullet the next time she's here." Alec sighed and Izzy's eyes went wide suddenly. 

"Who's here?" Alec turned at the voice of none other than-

"Mom?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" 

"Can't a mother visit her children?" She asked and Izzy raised a brow at her. "Fine I was sent by the clave to inspect how the institute is going under its young leader." She added and Alec nodded. 

"Well the past few weeks have been remarkably quiet, so everything that's going on is just patrol duties as usual." Alec said. Maryse nodded. 

"And what's going on in your lives?" She asked then and Izzy bit her lip to not burst out laughing. 

"Well-" Alec took a deep breath. "I got engaged." He said and Maryse stared at him, blinking a few times before she opened her mouth without saying anything. 

"I'll go… evacuate the institute." Izzy mumbled and left but neither of her family members paid attention. 

"Mom?" Alec asked after a few more moments of silence.

"That's wonderful." She said finally although her smile looked rather forced… but Alec decided to chalk that up to surprise. "So, you're happy?" She asked then.

"Yes." Alec answered. "Truly, happier than I've ever been." He said and Maryse nodded before pulling her son into a quick hug.

"That's good." She mumbled into his shoulder and took a deep breath before pulling back. "It's all I want." She said then and Alec felt his brows lift. "I've been trying to control your life since I've lost control of my own- and never could control Isabelle's- and I shouldn't have." 

"It's okay, Mom." Alec said and Maryse smiled softly. 

"How me and your father raised you will forever be a mystery to me." Maryse said.

 

Alec was exhausted when he was home. There were a lot of questions about him wearing a ring and somehow despite everything going smoothly his mother had so many things to criticise, it was truly impressive. He knew she just wanted him to be successful but he just wished she could trust in his methods even when they weren't what she would do.

"You look tired, darling." Magnus said and Alec just nodded, moving the last few feet to step into Magnus' opened arms.

"My mother returned from Idris." Alec said and he could feel Magnus tense.

"Did you-" Magnus started and Alec nodded against his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked then.

"She was surprisingly… calm. Supportive might be saying too much but she didn't start yelling and she didn't even look disappointed." Alec said and Magnus pulled back.

"That sounds like progress." Magnus said with a small smile. "Maybe by the time I find anything on runes on downworlders she'll actually be happy for us." He said and Alec snorted.

"I doubt it." He said.

"It doesn't hurt to be optimistic once in a while, my dear." Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least Izzy is probably more excited that I am." Alec said and Magnus laughed. 

"I can imagine that." He said. 

 

Alec sighed as he got back to the loft. It was way too cold without Magnus. The warlock had heard about a source that may have some answers about his ability to be runed. Now Magnus was searching for the elusive source all over the globe and Alec was left alone in New York… well without his fiancé anyway. 

Alec turned on the lights in the living room. Usually he'd go straight to bed, enjoying the scent of Magnus that still clung to the sheets but today he'd come home surprisingly early and there was no way he could sleep already.

He was just finishing up his dinner when suddenly a portal opened in the living room and Magnus stepped out.  
�"Magnus!" Alec called out and the warlock smiled widely as he saw Alec.  
�"Alexander, how wonderful to see you here." 

"I live here, Mags." Alec said with a smile and Magnus returned it, walking towards his shadowhunter to pull him into a tight hug. 

"Did you find that source you were looking for?" Alec asked and Magnus pulled back. 

"I did." Magnus said and smiled. "I've been searching for a very old warlock, those tend to be highly elusive and more of than not mistrusting of everyone. But I found him…" Magnus swallowed and reached up to trail his fingers over Alec's deflect rune. "My love, he had a knowledge rune." Magnus said and Alec's eyes went wide. 

"So, you're saying… I mean, he wasn't in any pain?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. "Are you like him then?" 

"Yes, he was fathered by a demon like my father… a prince of hell. We even have the same mark. I can marry you, Alexander." Magnus said and Alec let out an overjoyed laugh before pulling Magnus into a kiss. 

"Now all that remains is for you to bully the shadowhunters into letting you marry a downworlder." Magnus said as Alec pulled back. 

"They'll have hell to face if they don't let me marry you." Alec said and Magnus smiled at him. 

"We'll be married, my darling." Magnus said with a smile. "You can tell Isabelle to start planning now." He added and Alec sighed.

"She is going to be insufferable." Alec said and Magnus laughed. 

 

Alec managed to get permission for a wedding in the following week although it involved a lot of shouting and reciting of the accords and just general threats to everyone's health who would stand in his way. At the point where Maryse joined her son in fighting for the marriage the clave had to give in and the wedding was scheduled for a month later. Magnus had fussed about the short time to pick out his suit but Alec had consoled him with a kiss and… more.

Izzy had truly outdone herself with decorations. She'd even been rather considerate of Alec's dislike of parties - which couldn't be said for Caterina who threw a full sized rave at Pandemonium for Magnus. 

Magnus had just walked to the altar and now it was Alec's turn. He was simultaneously nervous and excited beyond measure. When he finally rounded the corner his heart skipped a beat before starting to pound loud enough he was sure everyone could hear it. Magnus looked simply gorgeous. He was wearing a smoking that looked like it was moulded to his body. The pants were plain black but the jacket had a pattern of gold embroidered on it. The gold threads occasionally interrupted by green and yellow just so that the intricate pattern had exactly the same sheen to it as Magnus' real eyes. His hair was a little more tamed than it usually was but what truly made Alec's heart race was the fact that his eyes were unglamoured. Alec took a steadying breath and continued walking the last few steps before he could take Magnus' hand. 

"Hello my darling." Magnus said with a smile.

"Hey." Alec breathed, his eyes focussed on Magnus' eyes alone. So much so that he almost jumped once the silent brother started talking. Magnus smiled at Alexander. 

Alexander was overwhelmed by all kinds of emotion as they exchanged the traditional golden bracelets. Magnus smiled down at his and only then did Alec noticed that he was not wearing any other jewellery except for the engagement ring. Alec smiled. 

"It is time for Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood to mark each other with the wedded rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart." Alec took a deep breath as Magnus turned to take Jace's stele that was resting on the pillow Caterina was holding up to Magnus. Alec pulled his lips in between his teeth as Magnus touched the crystal to transfer the rune to Alec's wrist. He let out a soft noise as he felt warmth rush up his arm, touching his heart. He then turned to take his own stele to copy the process. He looked up at Magnus' eyes as he was holding his hand. Magnus gave a soft nod and Alec touched his stele to Magnus' skin. The warlock sucked in a breath as the rune appeared on his skin.

"Oh." He whispered and looked up at Alec. 

"You good?" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded They repeated the process above their hearts. 

"I present the union, Lightwood-Bane." The silent brother said and Magnus and Alec turned to their guests before Izzy pulled Alec into a crushing hug.

 

The reception was planned by Izzy and Magnus and was held at his loft. As Magnus was the only one able to portal into his loft due to his wards they arrived a little earlier than their guests. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"It's just an interesting feeling, the warmth of it." Magnus said. 

"That doesn't happen with all runes." Alec said with a smile. He reached out to trace his finger lightly over the rune on Magnus' wrist. 

"Even more interesting." Magnus said and stepped closer to Alec, placing his free hand above Alec's heart. "Husband." He added and Alec smiled, leaning down to kiss Magnus. 

"Husband." Alec whispered as they heard the first knock on the door. Alec pulled back only reluctantly as they opened the door to start greeting all their guests.

 

It was a few hours into the reception that Alec had to take a second for himself. He'd moved onto the balcony that was thankfully empty as it had gotten rather cold. The cool air was working miracles against the bubbling anxiety he'd been feeling all evening as he tried to at least talk to all guests once. He was exhausted. It was so much different than discussing patrols or meetings. He just needed a moment to be silent and not be questioned about his personal life. He sighed when he heard the door open behind him, feeling the anxiety fire up again before he saw who had joined him. 

"Is everything okay, my dearest?" Magnus asked and Alec turned slightly to look at his husband. 

"Yeah… well no, but I'll be fine once I have a moment to breathe and be alone." Alec said and Magnus nodded, his eyes big with worry but he didn't say anything else just turned back to their party. Alec reached out to take his hand. 

"Stay with me for a bit." Alec said, hating how needy his voice sounded. Magnus smiled at him and moved closer, stepping into Alec's arms, leaning against the balustrade. Alec put his arms around Magnus and let his head drop down onto his shoulder. 

"Did anything happen?" Magnus asked then. 

"It's just so many people at once… I can deal with Izzy asking about us and all the private stuff but I don't like almost strangers feeling entitled to my most intimate moments." Alec said. "It's exhausting to talk to all of them. I want to sleep and scream at all of them at the same time." 

"It's perfectly normal to be overwhelmed by so many people, my darling." Magnus said. 

"It seems so easy when you do it." Alec sighed and Magnus pulled him a little closer.

"I'm not an introvert, Alexander. And it's not always easy for me to deal with people without magically silencing them, especially when dealing with overbearing shadowhunters that look down at me and scoff at me for being unwilling to hide on my own wedding day." Magnus said and Alec straightened up.  
�"Did anyone complain about your eyes?" Alec asked. "Because I will make their life hell. Most of them work for me and the others I'll just beat up." Magnus smiled at him.

"No one said anything to me. It's just looks." Magnus said. "And I can protect my honour myself." Alec shook his head.

"You are my husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane." Alec said. "If anyone - regardless of their blood - treats you wrong you tell me and I will do my best to make it right. I know you can protect yourself, that doesn't make me want to protect you any less." 

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood-Bane." Magnus answered and Alec bent down to press their lips together briefly before stroking his thumb over Magnus' cheekbone. 

"I love that you left your eyes unglamoured." Alec said and Magnus pulled him down into a deeper kiss. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, guys, but there is a cake that needs cutting." Alec looked up and gave Izzy a short nod before looking back at Magnus. 

"You can do this, my love, I won't leave your side. I promise." Magnus said and Alec nodded. 

With Magnus close to him, socialising became much easier. Magnus handled the more personal questions with a grace and a flow of words that meant nothing at all once you really thought about it. Alec mostly let the warlock answer while he held on to his waist and watched him talk and smile and laugh.

However, Alec was still relieve when only Izzy and Jace were left to say goodbye to before Magnus would portal them to the first stop of their honeymoon, which Magnus had kept completely secret from him except that they'd be gone for two weeks to allow him to organise a head of institute replacement and anything else that needed to be in place to keep the institute working.

"Don't let New York get overrun by demons, okay?" Alec asked and Jace rolled his eyes while Izzy just smiled.

"I can't promise anything." She said. "Okay, we won't keep you any longer. Have good time big brother." Izzy said and stretched up to press a kiss to Alec's cheek, the shadowhunter bending down to let her reach his face. Izzy then moved on to kiss Magnus' cheek as well before stepping back.

"You treat him well." Jace said with serious eyes but a smirk on his lips and Magnus nodded dutifully. Jace pulled Alec into a hug. "I'm so happy this worked out for you." Jace mumbled into Alec's ear and the newlywed pressed his parabatai close for a second before pulling back and taking Magnus' hand. 

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

"Wouldn't want you to end up in Limbo so soon after you're officially mine forever." Magnus said. "The first step is rather cliché I must admit, it's my Paris apartment." 

"Already I'm jealous." Izzy sighed as Magnus opened the portal. 

"I'll buy you a dress from every city we go to." Magnus said with a smile and a wink before pulling Alec through the portal. 

 

"Wow." Alec mumbled as he looked around. The apartment was luxurious and simply beautiful. It was large and open spaced one wall lined with big windows giving a perfect view of the lights of the city.

"It's one of the most beautiful cities." Magnus said and Alec turned to him. "I thought it suiting for my most beautiful husband." Alec blushed a little and looked down at their still joined hands. 

"We could have gone camping and I still would have the best view in this world." Alec said, looking up to meet Magnus' eyes. 

"You flatter me Alexander." The warlock said with a big smile and pulled Alec close, putting his arms around his waist. "You know I love luxury and I think you'll agree with me once you've gone to dinner here." Magnus said. 

"Dinner will have to wait." Alec said, raising his hands from Magnus' waist to the sides of his face to pull him into a kiss that quickly became passionate. 

"Alexander-" Magnus breathed against his lips and Alec moved down to his jaw and up to his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"Make love to me, husband." Alec whispered and Magnus let out a low moan before his hands moved up to start undoing Alec's tie.

 

"I understand now why you enjoy me tracing your runes so much." Magnus said with a smile. He was resting on Alec's chest, trailing one finger over the lines of the wedded union rune above Alec's chest.

"Do you now?" Alec asked with a smirk. He'd payed special attention to both of Magnus' runes, tracing them with fingers and his tongue as well as decorating the skin around them with bruises. 

"Mhm." Magnus hummed, pressing a kiss to Alec's rune.

"Are you still okay?" Alec asked and Magnus looked up at him. 

"I'm so much better than okay, Alexander." Magnus said.

"I meant the runes." Alec just said and Magnus nodded. 

"There's no pain my dear." Magnus said.

 

Alec sighed as he was woken by the warmth of the sun on his back. He hadn't slept this long in ages but he'd been exhausted after Magnus had decided to use his magic to get them ready faster. Alec blinked open his eyes and he was faced with a truly breath taken view. Magnus was still sleeping his arm stretched out towards Alec and his mouth slightly opened. Alec loved seeing Magnus uncontrolled and truly natural. Alec just watched him sleep for a few more moments before he shifted closer pressing a kiss to the rune on Magnus' wrist before he moved in closer, trailing kisses up the warlock's arm until he was close enough to reach Magnus' lips. 

"Hmm." Magnus hummed a few kisses later. "I want to wake up like this every day." Magnus mumbled, putting his arms around Alec. 

"We could arrange that." Alec said, pressing another kiss to Magnus' lips. 

"If only you didn't have to start work at such an ungodly hour." Magnus sighed, leaning against Alec. 

"If only you didn't hate mornings as much." Alec gave back and Magnus scoffed. 

"Can we just go back to you kiss me?" Magnus asked and Alec chuckled, leaning down to join their lips again, this time pushing a little more and making Magnus roll onto his back. Alec moved on top of him and deepened the kiss a little more before pulling back to breathe. He straightened up, now straddling Magnus' thighs and looking down at his boyfriend. 

"Maybe we should go outside, you know see the city." Alec said. Magnus shook his head.

"I couldn't possibly see anything more beautiful than what I'm seeing right now in all of Paris or the rest of the world." Magnus said and Alec blushed. Magnus moved his hands to Alec's thighs, squeezing the muscle before reaching out one hand to grab Alec's, tangling their fingers.

"One of my favourite ways to have sex is slowly and in the morning and I don't get to do that a lot. So indulge me, Alexander. Paris will have to wait." Magnus said, lifting his hips up to press against Alec's butt. 

"It will be my pleasure." Alec said with a grin and bent down to kiss Magnus again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec didn't know when he fell asleep again, maybe after the second round of morning sex but this time he was woken by his own stomach rumbling. Alec sat up, glancing at the clock.

"Jesus." Alec gasped as he saw it say two pm. 

"Ssh." Magnus mumbled and Alec looked at his husband, seeing him spread out with his hair and absolute mess and a deliciously teasing trail of dried cum down his thigh. 

"Love, we really need to get up. I distinctly remember you saying something about life changing food. I need to eat something." Alec said and Magnus sighed but turned around to meet Alec's eyes. 

"You could eat me." Magnus said with a smile.

"I already did that, Magnus." Alec answered. "Come on, let's take a shower and then you can show me around Paris." 

"I suppose we can't stay in bed all day. As appealing as that sounds." Magnus said with another small sigh. He got up and led Alec to the bathroom.

 

They spent only a few days in Paris before Magnus brought them to his London apartment after that it was Singapore, Sydney and Rio. Alec loved the rapid change of scenery but he also enjoyed that regardless of where they were and how busy the sights and exploring the cities kept them they had time for each other. No clients, no clave, just Alec and Magnus and the softest mattresses all over the world.

"I don't want to go back home." Alec sighed as they were watching the sunset on their last day in Brazil. The balcony conveniently right next to the bed where Alec was lying in Magnus' arms. 

"I was the one who suggested a long honeymoon." Magnus said. Alec grabbed Magnus' hands, tangling their fingers. 

"I know, but I can't stay away any longer without feeling guilty… I am the head of the New York institute." Alec said and turned around in his husband's arms, lifting one hand to trace the rune on Magnus' skin. 

"I'll miss just being with you without all kinds of deadlines." Alec said and Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair. 

"We still have some hours left before Isabelle expects us home." Magnus said, moving his hand down Alec's chest. Alec smiled and moved in to kiss Magnus.

"Let's see if we can break our record for one night, then." Alec said and Magnus grinned.

"You know I don't back down from a challenge." Magnus growled, pushing Alec onto his back and starting to kiss down his neck. 

 

Alec was woken by his phone ringing. He groaned, turning around to frown at the interruption. Magnus was draped over his chest still sleeping soundly.

"What?" Alec asked, picking up the phone.

"Alec! Thank god, you finally picked up. Jace and me have been calling you for thirty minutes! You were supposed to be here hours ago, we were worried." Alec sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow.

"We overslept." Alec just said. "I'll wake Magnus and we'll be there in maybe half an hour." Alec said. "Just stop worrying, we're fine." 

 

"Welcome home!" Izzy called as they stepped out of the portal into Magnus' loft. Alec smiled at her and didn't even roll his eyes as she pulled him into a hug. "I want to know everything!" She called then and pulled Alec to the couch. 

"I really doubt that." Alec said and Izzy rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean the cities, the sights and most importantly my presents!" Izzy said and Magnus laughed. 

"I'll show you all the pictures we took and I moved your dresses in my closet, right up front so go look at them while we'll work on actually coming home." Magnus said and Izzy beamed at him, hurrying to the closet. "That will keep her busy for a few minutes." Magnus said and sat down next to Alec on the couch, leaning into his side.

"Thank you." Alec mumbled. "I should be used to Izzy." He added and Magnus lifted a hand to cup his face gently.

"My darling you've spent two weeks with only me. It's only normal to need a moment to readjust to normal life." Magnus said and pulled Alec into a sweet kiss. Alec put his hands to Magnus' waist, turning more towards him to deepen the kiss a little.

 

Alec sighed as he saw the mountains of paperwork in his office. Izzy had already given him an update on every important mission and decision of the last two weeks but Alec still wanted to read through all reports from the time, just to be safe that nothing would surprise him. He barely got to reading any of the reports through the day as he had to do all his usual work. He ended up staying much later than usual. 

He'd been reading the first three sentences of the current report for about five minutes when there was a knock on his door. 

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, happy to not have to focus his eyes on small words anymore but also confused at the late visitor. He smiled softly as Magnus entered his office.

"Hello, darling." Magnus said.

"Hey." Alec said, pushing himself up to walk over to Magnus, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was in bed already and I woke up to see that I'm still alone in our bed and I decided that that wouldn't do. It's almost three am after all. So I decided to collect my elusive husband and drag him into bed by his ear if I have to." Magnus said and Alec smiled.

"I'm just trying to catch up on the last two weeks. I won't stay this late again." Alec said, lifting a hand to run it through Magnus' hair. "I'm sorry I made you get up again." Magnus leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

"It's fine as long as you let me take you home." Magnus said and Alec nodded. 

"Let me just clean up my desk a little." Alec said and Magnus rolled his eyes, giving a twist of his hand to sort out the papers on Alec's desk, arranging them in neat piles. 

"Alright. Take me home then." Alec said and Magnus smiled, creating a portal right next to them and pulling Alec through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
